Vincent Valentine's Contest History
Who is Vincent? Vincent Valentine, born on October 13th, 1952, is an intriguing character surrounded in mystery. His parents are unknown, his childhood is not documented, and any sort of other personal information on him is mostly left up to imaginations. What is known about the immortal of the night is that set out to join Shinra, Inc. in 1977, around the ripe age of 25 years. Vincent applied for a job in Shinra's vicious little group known as the Turks. An organization within Shinra that handled all the stuff the public was not to suppose to hear or know about. Once such mission had him being assigned to protect a couple of scientists on the top secret JENOVA Project. The two scientists in question would become a major part of Vincent's life -- Professor Hojo and Lucrecia. Time eventually began to move, day in and day out, Vincent watched over the two scientists and made sure nothing happened to them or any information somehow got leaked out. He also had begun to develop feelings for the female scientist, Lucrecia. She was interesting, smart, and beautiful. Eventually seeing his opportunity, he develops the courage to confront her, asking if she would marry him. Lucrecia, somewhat shocked and confused, turns him down. We eventually find out it was because of her guilt of killing one of Vincent's family members. In her emotional distress, she accepts the first person who is willing to hear her out. Vincent later sees Hojo and Lucrecia in each other's arms. Figuring the two were already together, he decides to back away and not pursue her or the matter any further. Her happiness was more important to him than her being his. Fast forward sometime later, Vincent now has gotten word that Lucrecia is pregnant with a child. Being the twisted and insane scientist that he is, Hojo manages to manipulate Lucrecia into experimenting on the child by injecting Jenova Cells into the womb, altering the child's molecular structure. Feeling this would lift her guilt and allow her to atone for her sin, she accepts his idea. Vincent is completely opposed to this asinine idea that Hojo has brought forth. He desperately protests to the both of them that they cannot do such a thing, but Lucrecia is looking down, regretful, and Hojo could not care less about what Vincent thinks. As unfortunate as it is, the experimentation continues on and Lucrecia eventually gives birth to the child. The man who would single handedly be the biggest threat to the planet had been brought into the world. Sephiroth, son of Lucrecia, was born. For Vincent, the worst part of all of this is that Lucrecia had apparently died during the child birth. It is when he gets word of this information that Vincent completely snaps. He is devastated at the loss of Lucrecia, and is no longer willing to be logical or try to appeal to Hojo. He violently confronts Hojo about what had happened to her. The two both argue intensely, but Hojo ends the matter by quickly pulling out a gun and killing him right then and there. Yet again, being the sick and twisted man that he is, he begins an entirely different experimentation on Vincent. Hojo performs anatomic reconstruction on Vincent, which creates the horribly disfigured character we know him as today. He is given a number of cosmetic changes. For example, his right arm is now replaced by a golden metal claw of sorts, he is wrapped ripped of his normal Turk uniform and given a different attire. Other such changes are his inability to continue aging (he stops around the age of 27) and his humanity is ripped from him -- he now has the ability to randomly transform into hideous beasts. Sometime after the experimentation, Vincent has awoken on top of the very table Hojo used to experiment on him. Having understood what had happened to him, he nearly goes insane. He is entirely different from what he had remembered; he had effectively been killed, brought back to life, and then turned into a monster. The man had gone through one of the most vicious experiments that one could go through and throughout it all he managed to somehow survive. Later on, Professor Hojo returns to the Mansion to see the awakened Vincent literally mad -- he is on the brink of insanity. From here, Hojo puts him into the basement and locks it. It would be many years after that someone would run across the notes left behind and the key to the basement found within a safe. With Cloud's arrival, Vincent was ready to tackle the world again. After 28 long years of slumber, it was clear what needed to be done. The long nightmare now over, it was now time to take care of business... "I don't care what you are doing, so much as the idiotic way that you are doing it." - Vincent (Writeup courtesy of Heroic Mario) Vincent's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 12-6 Summer 2005 Contest - Devil Division - 5 Seed * Devil Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Sarah Kerrigan, 79200 79.00% - 21058 21.00% * Devil Semifinal --- Defeated (1) Dante, 53882 54.00% - 45893 46.00% * Devil Final --- Defeated (2) Squall, 49446 50.59% - 48297 49.41% * Elite Eight --- Lost to (2) Crono, 42546 44.62% - 52814 55.38% * Extrapolated Strength --- 11th Place 32.60% Everyone knew that Vincent would cause damage when he finally made the contest field, and it's a damn shame that it took this long for him to get in. That said, a lot of people didn't peg him to be this strong and the prediction percentages behind his winning the Devil Division were pathetic. Somehow Vincent got lost among all of the Magus/Squall hype (as well as all of the Aeris/Tifa/Vincent debates), though people took notice of him when he came flying out of the gate and flattened Kerrigan in his first match. He then had a hiccup at the beginning of his match against Dante, but was able to recover for a fairly mundane win in that match. Though this was perhaps more about Dante's newfound 1 seed/DMC3 strength than it was a Vincent weakness. Vincent then got tangled up in a legendary duel with Squall of FF8, but after being deadlocked with Squall for almost half the match, anti-voting and SFF finally got the better of Squall and put him under. This gave Vincent the Devil Division title that few saw coming, though he had one last run in him before his time in Summer 2005 was done. He was a lock to lose to Crono, but few expected Vincent to turn a 60-40 beating into a tame 55-45 loss. A lot of people blame the release of Advent Children in Japan mid-contest for Vincent's strength in that match, and arguments have actually been presented that the entire Devil Division should be adjusted down in the X-Stats. But regardless of how or why Vincent did so well against Crono, he won the Devil Division before AC was ever released based off of his own strength. This cannot be taken away from him, and hopefully he becomes a mainstay in contests from here on in. Summer 2006 Contest - Blast Division - 5 Seed * Blast Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Ganondorf, 67321 52.59% - 60685 47.41% * Blast Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 59497 47.91% - 64699 52.09% * Extrapolated Strength --- 8th Place 40.44% After a much-debated first round affair with Ganon, Vincent found himself able to boost enough to pull the upset -- if you want to call it that. However, Vincent was unable to get up to Noble Nine levels, and fell in the second round thanks to some bad luck. Thanks, female half -_- Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - Second Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 55265 38.68% - Princess Zelda, 42692 29.88% - The Boss, 22633 15.84% - Miles "Tails" Prower, 22287 15.60% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 40309 27.75% - Link, 74350 51.19% - Bidoof, 19278 13.27% - Princess Zelda, 11297 7.78% * Division 4 Final --- 2nd place, 30825 21.78% - Link, 64214 45.37% - Crono, 29123 20.58% - Zero, 17359 12.27% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 4th place, 14277 9.85% - Link, 52795 36.42% - Sephiroth, 45633 31.48% - Mario, 32239 22.24% What else can you say about Vincent that hasn't already been said? He turned a heavily debated first round match with Zelda into a joke, beating her by nearly 10%. As if that wasn't enough, in the minds of some, Vincent broke the Noble Nine with a comeback victory over Crono in the third round. He has definitely made his case for being a top 10 character in these contests, and he might even be able to take on a Noble Nine character one-on-one. That's something that nearly all of us want to see in the next contest. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Third Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 63262 45.67% - Falco Lombardi, 37158 26.82% - GlaDOS, 27708 20.00% - Wander, 10405 7.51% * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 52084 [ 40.05%] - Gordon Freeman, 31845 24.49% - Scorpion, 24631 18.94% - Falco Lombardi, 21492 16.53% * Division 3 Final --- 2nd place, 38855 30.38% - Samus Aran, 44550 34.84% - Gordon Freeman, 22782 17.82% - Ganondorf, 21691 16.96% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 3rd place, 30963 25.25% - Samus Aran, 37909 30.91% - Crono, 31041 25.31% - Pikachu, 22736 18.54% Vincent looked amazing early on as expected. He advanced with Samus to the quarterfinals where he and Crono had a great battle for second place. Crono eventually won by 178 votes and down went Vincent. A Crono vs. Vincent match-up would be great. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 8 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Guybrush Threepwood, 51698 77.44% - 15063 22.56% * Jenova Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 18286 37.34% - 30682 62.66% * Extrapolated Strength --- 19th Place 31.28% Vincent absolutely mauled Guybrush only to meet up with Sephiroth in round two. Why was it set up like this? He did worse against Sephiroth than Tifa did which contradicts the belief that Vincent is stronger than Tifa. That would be a great match for the next battle. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 23 Seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 16308 53.50% - (5) KOS-MOS, 10944 35.90% - (14) Dunban, 3233 10.61% * Division 2 Semifinal --- 3rd place, 7227 25.81% - (11) Mewtwo, 12396 44.28% - (2) Phoenix Wright, 8374 29.91% The warning signs should've been there. Vincent's awful seeding suggests that were this a 128-character bracket, he would've missed the field entirely. Strike one. He didn't exactly come out dominant in round 1, allowing KOS-MOS to break 40% directly on him. Strike two. Nevertheless, while talk of Mewtwo having a chance at the upset circulated, most of Board 8 stuck by their brackets--brackets which overwhelmingly had him reaching Round 3 and in which Sonic was only a slight Guru favorite over him in round 3, in part due to the presence of Bowser to LFF Sonic. Then the match pic came out. To say that there was outrage is putting it mildly. paulg, the picsmith responsible for Vincent's picture, was viewed at best only slightly more favorably than KanzarisKelshen, who had unleashed Draven upon the contest. And yet, even with the awful match pic, even with talk of the board trying to get Mewtwo rallies going in a desperate attempt to find something with enough rally potential to counter Draven (as Mewtwo was the only Pokémon left in Draven's third of the bracket, any attempts to use another Pokémon character would run the risk of running into LFF)...it still wasn't enough to make Mewtwo the favorite among Oracles. And then Vincent got demolished so badly that no amount of pic factor could account for it. Phoenix, the guy who broke GFNW, beat the guy who first broke the Noble Nine. While the loss to Phoenix was easily blamed on the match pic, it had to be assumed that Mewtwo would've handily beaten Vincent even with a better match pic. Add in the fact that he only even made the contest because of the vastly expanded field, and it's fair to ask: could this be the last we see of Vincent in these contests? Fall 2018 Contest - Division 6 - 11 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Magus, 15968 51.89% - 14802 48.11% * Division 6 Round 2 ---Lost to (3) Auron, 12989 44.2% - 16396 55.8% Well, Vincent got another shot, and to honor his return, he was granted one of those cute matchups SBAllen makes to pander to Board 8, against a fellow Square fan favorite once thought to be a potential powerhouse but eventually shown to not be all that. And Magus led the first two hours, but Vincent, the one who actually did some damage in contests past, never got threatened afterwards. But then in round 2 Vincent was put right in his place by Auron, a Square fan favorite who never had any hype but has been consistently strong nonetheless. Category:Contest Histories